undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 53
Smiling as he lay in bed, Will had his eyes closed while his hand ran up and down Natasha's back sending shivers down the woman's spine as she lay on his naked chest. "hmmm I like this, why don't we do this more often?" Natasha asked giving a slight purr which caused him to chuckle as he opened his eyes to look down at her. "cause were always moving about" Will responded giving her a kiss on the shoulder while she laughed a little. "yeh well now we're settled in here, we can be all by ourselves" Natasha stated naughtily beginning to kiss up his neck while he just chuckled as he done a fake shocked expression. "you planning on stealing me from the rest of the group" Will playfully scolded her while the two shared a look and moved their lips closer to each others. "of coarse, I am your girlfriend after all" Natasha answered and Will couldn't help but smile like he was a king as the two had a long deep kiss resulting in Natasha closing her eyes and letting out a little moan before she heard the sound of metal moving. Opening her eyes, she was shocked to see Will did indeed have handcuffs and looked between the object and his naughty smile blushing a lot as he began kissing down her neck taking one of her hands in his to put the cuff on it. However their sexual fun was soon interrupted when there was a knock on the door causing Will to sigh just as he put the cuffs on Natasha's hands and Natasha let out little giggles before speaking. "who is it?" Natasha called out. "Lewis, I got an idea I'd like to discuss with Will" Lewis said and Will sighed again but Natasha began pushing him off the bed playfully. "go talk to him" Natasha ordered him but just before Will got up he had an evil grin on his face and turned back to look at her while she just bit her lip looking at him confused. Soon enough, Lewis began hearing little girlish screams from inside the room and shuffling on the bed with Natasha constantly telling Will off but the man in question just chuckled as he continued what he was doing. A couple of minutes later, Will exited the room leaving the door open as he nodded to Will and took off down the corridor with the man leaving Natasha in the room. Soon after, Bella came down the corridor and noticed Will's open door so her curiosity got the best of her and she looked in...only to notice that Natasha was currently laying on the bed naked with her hands cuffed to the bed post glaring. "long story....." Natasha tells her and Bella had to stifle a laugh. ---- Walking down the corridor, Will listened as Lewis explained what the idea was Logan had come up with and at some points Will agreed with the two of them, however he did have some points to point out. "its a good idea but if we go back to the farm, we'd be risking running into Riley's bandits" Will stated and Lewis sighed showing he knew that was true. "I mean if we're lucky and stick to GeorgeTown, we wont see Riley's bandits or anyone else that could be a threat for a while" Will continued and Lewis couldn't help but smile at that thought. "however you are right, we could do with some wood to build some fences around the front" Will finished and the two men stopped walking to think about what to do. "what if we can find some way to get wood without having to go to the farm?" Lewis finally said and Will continued to think about it before nodding and looking to him. "you know any places?" Will asked and Lewis shook his head but spoke anyway. "perhaps Emily does though, she did stay in this town for longer than us" Lewis pointed out and Will nodded before replying. "I'll ask her later, for now though check the map we have and check out nearby shops, if we do go out into the town we might as well make a couple stops along the way" Will states and Lewis does a joking salute before walking off to check out the map. ---- Walking outside, Anthony kept an eye out for any signs of trouble as he quickly headed over to Logan and joined him behind the vehicles. "whats up?" Logan asked Anthony but he didn't get an instant answer and turned to see Anthony in deep thought which confused Logan but he decided to let Anthony speak when he was ready. "some things up with Karen" Anthony said suddenly and Logan turned to him raising an eyebrow trying not to give the way he had quickly became worried about the woman. "what makes you say that?" Logan asks calmly but Anthony shrugs unsure of why he thinks it but he decides to speak anyway. "I don't know man its just....." Anthony began but sighed instead of finishing and Logan calmed himself in side and asked again. "something would've had to make you think that so what is it?" Logan asked and nodding Anthony leaned in to whisper despite it being just the two of them outside. "last night she was all happy and letting her guard down but then...I don't know today she's different, more on guard again, I don't get it...did I do something?" Anthony asked but Logan shook his head. "as far as I know, no" Logan states looking down at his shotgun in thought before getting up while Anthony looked confused at him. "Keep watch for me, i'll go talk to her" Logan told Anthony who stumbled for words as Logan raised an eyebrow. "why you trusting me with watch?!" Anthony exclaims quietly while Logan just chuckles and gestures around them. "do you see anyone else around here?" Logan asks before leaving Anthony alone outside to go and talk to Karen. ---- Walking into Maria's room, Lily expected to find Maria around playing but instead found Charles fallen asleep on the chair and Lily couldn't help but let out a little laugh jolting Charles out of his sleep as he looked around for Maria but instead found Lily. "Maria?...you've grown quickly" Charles joked letting out a chuckle while Lily shook her head in amusement walking up to the old man. "she put you to sleep again daddy?" Lily asked pretending to scold him while Charles raised his hands in a defense look but his smile remained on his face. "I'm sorry, I am not as young as I used to be" Charles exclaimed and Lily let out a little laugh as she noticed his nose was slightly a different color while Charles just look confused at her. "what you laughing at?" Charles asked but Lily just let out even more laughs as Charles felt on his face to see what was there. "come here, let me get it" Lily said as she licked her thumb and began rubbing his nose to get rid of the red coloring while Charles just stared at his daughter and she finally realized the huge grin on his face. "now what are YOU smiling at?" Lily asked a huge grin on her own face matching his. "nothing" Charles chuckled once she'd done and looked into her eyes "I've just missed your laugh" the old man admitted and Lily blushed a bit smiling even more as she leaned down and hugged him tight. "you know, your laugh always used to make everyone smile" Charles stated as he hugged his daughter. "you could always cheer people up never mind the situation" "I remember" Lily whispered before laughing a little. "I was so embarrassing when I was little" she continued but Charles shook his head as he finally let her go. "you were cute" Charles said smiling as he looked at her before sighing causing her to knit her eyebrows together in confusion. "promise me you'll laugh more often now....since you've now got your girlfriend" Charles states and for a moment Lily looks shocked but before she could ask how he knew Charles answered. "Anthony blurted it out when he came back from your room" Charles said chuckling while Lily rolled eyes, of coarse he would she thought to herself but she was secretly glad that her father now knew and was ok with it. "I promise i'll laugh more" Lily told her father finally resulting in the old man smiling even more as he got up. "good, now lets go find that little girl" Charles states and they hook their arms around each others as they walk out of the room to find Maria. ---- Knocking on Karen's door, Logan waited until Karen opened it and entered the room before Karen could protest and closed it. "I'm going to ask you to be straight up honest with me" Logan said looking pointedly at her and she quickly realized what he was going on about and made note to talk to Anthony later about revealing stuff like this to people. "what's going on?" Logan asked but Karen just glared at him before shaking her head and throwing her hands up in the air walking over to the bedside table to get a drink. "why does everything always have to be wrong?!!" Karen exclaimed as she picked up her drink and had a huge amount out of it before pouring herself another one. "because THIS TIME, there is something wrong" Logan stated in response leading Karen to slam down her glass on the table nearly breaking it while turning around and glaring furiously at him. "its none of your dammed business" Karen snaps at him but Logan in turn remains calm as he looks at her crossing his arms while raising his eyebrow. "I will find out ya know" Logan stated and Karen scoffed as she grabbed the whole bottle and drunk it down before coughing and putting it down on the bedside table and Logan soon realized she had got herself greatly drunk but before he could say anything about that she said something that confused him. "what? what you going to do about it?" Karen asked before letting out a little laugh. "you gonna beat the info out of me?" Karen said squinting at him and Logan thought about it for a moment before he suddenly came to a realization. "is Daniel hitting you?" Logan exclaimed and Karen instantly went quiet as she realized what she had revealed "IS HE HITTING YOU?!!!" Logan shouted and Karen looked to the ground biting her lip as she went silent. "promise you wont hurt him....." Karen said quietly and Logan quickly calmed down as he noticed shouting at her wasn't helping. "he doesn't know what he's doing, he's only just lost his son and he's all messed up in the head" Karen tells Logan sitting down onto the bed sighing. "I know it doesn't give him an excuse to hit me but...give him time" Karen said looking up to Logan who sighed when he saw her "puppy eyes". Never mind who you are, how tough you are...you cannot resist them eyes. "if you promise not to drink anymore" Logan states sitting down next to her and she nods giving a little smile. "I do feel a little hung over" Karen states wincing as she holds her head and Logan chuckles before gently laying her down on the bed which she accepts before he draws the covers over her. "get some rest for now, and later maybe you can apologize to Anthony" Logan states looking down at her and she nods in agreement. "I was kind of an ass to him" she admitted and Logan chuckled before heading to the door until she said something to him making him stop and turn raising an eyebrow. "what no kiss on the forehead?" Karen asked playfully but much to her surprise Logan chuckled and come over before planting a kiss just where she said. "don't let the zombies bite" Logan joked resulting in them both laughing as he exited the door. Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues